


Fangs of the Stars

by ZebraLuver1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLuver1/pseuds/ZebraLuver1
Summary: This may sound weird but I am a half blood. You may ask what does a half blood mean; well it's a simple answer.My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am part of the undead. Or as humans like to call our kind, vampires. But I am different from any normal vampire. I have the powers of my mother who was human. She had the power of stars or more known as celestial summoning. She is has been dead for a long time and it's all my fault.I have been alone my entire life, but the sad thing is I don't even try to change it. I have stayed in a windowless place since I was an infant; with no interaction with anyone except my father who visits me once a month or the maid who brings me food.My life changed on the day that my father was suppose to visit me. Instead of him entering the door; someone else came crashing in through and that person has pink spikey hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fanfic is also on another platform called Wattpad! It's not copied work, to prove it I used the same username as I have on Wattpad.

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

Will _I ever leave this decaying place that is supposed to be called home; but this is no ordinary home. There are no windows to let the light in. There are only two doors one that goes into my bedroom and one that is a metal door in the family room. I don't remember exactly what is outside of that door because I have been in this windowless place since the day I was born. The only time that the metal door opens is when my father comes for his monthly visits or when the maid comes to bring me food._

_I have been alone for years; and I have no idea on what to do anymore. I can't die as easy as others can. When I was a child I was told that my mother was human and that made me a half-blood, but I'm a special halfblood. My father is known as a pure-blood vampire. If your wondering in this universe there are five different kind of beings; one of them are the vampires of course, second is the humans, then the vampire hunters, after comes mages (wizards), and finally there's me. My father tells me that I'm the only half blood that exist in the world._

_My story would have started when a pure-blood (my father) fell in love with a beautiful farmer's daughter, who was my mother. My mother also had fallen in love with my father, even after he had told her what he was. But the love they had was a taboo in the vampire world, so they were known as fugitives. The vampires had rules. They needed to be hidden from the world and feed in secret because of the dangerous vampire hunters that are after them; they believed that the love that was being developed between both of my parents was going to endanger the entire vampire race. So they gave them a choice, my mother would have to leave her family and become apart of the vampire world or she would have to die._

_My father did not want either to happen because he didn't want my mother to also be hunted down and run for the rest of her life; but also because she could possibly die._

_You see humans need to have a certain gene in order to become a vampire. Without the gene they die a slow and painful death. So my father did what he thought what was best, he ran. My mother came with him of course and in the end they eloped. They bought a house somewhere secluded but close enough for my parents to go to town and get food for my mother. They were able to do this without people being suspicious of my father._

_A year later something happened, my mother was getting sick, and her stomach was getting bigger. My father knew that she was dying. My mother and father weren't able to get medical help because they were on the run so my mother had sent word to her most trusted friend. He came to my mothers aid as fast as possible. He had concluded that my mother was pregnant. My father had argued with the man and said that it was impossible for her to become pregnant. They kept arguing back and forth until my father noticed my mothers stomach was moving. He put his hand on her stomach and he felt me moving inside of her. My mothers friend said that I was growing at a rapid pace and that I was breaking my mother from the inside._

_Few days later it came to the day where my mother was giving birth to me. They had to tear my mothers stomach open to get me out fast. After I was out, my mother was dying because of the blood loss. My father was scared and tried to turn her; but her body was refusing it. Blood was seeping out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. Instead of tears of pain coming down from her eyes, tears of blood fell. She kept smiling even though the pain must have been excruciating. She also kept telling my father that it was okay. The last thing she did before she died was held me. The thing is, I remember the smile my mother gave me before she took her last breath._

The day after the death of my mother I was put in this windowless room and my father went back to the vampire world. He had sent a maid to live down here because she was suppose to executed for some crime and he had given her another chance by raising me.

**~**

Now I'm sitting in the family room, waiting for my father to come through the metal door. But instead the maid ran in and slammed the heavy door. She was acting like something was chasing her. She turned around and ran towards me.

"Mistress yo-you need to hide, it isn't safe anymore the h-hunters found this place. Your father is stuck in the vampire kingdom but he was able to send a note for you." She handed me the letter before pushing me into my room.

"Now hide under your bed. Whatever you hear do not come out."

When she shut my bedroom door I heard a click of a lock. I was confused on what was happening but the sound of a explosion snapped me out of my thoughts and without another thought I quickly crawled under my bed. With my vampire hearing I was able to hear the screams of pain from the maid who had raised me in the other room. I was frozen, I did not want to die, not right now. I want to see what it's like outside. Another explosion happened but this time it was my bedroom door that exploded, I watch as the dust and rubble flew everywhere, and saw two pairs of shadowy feet through it.

"Natsu, we were suppose to be stealthy so no one would run." a woman's voice said.

"They said that we were able to destroy what we felt like needed to be destroyed. Only if we handed over the vampires to them," a man's voice replied.

The dust fell on the ground and I was able to see the pair of feet clearly, one pair of boots were covered in dark blue leather while the other had just sandals on.

"This is strange, why would a pure-blood live in this room. It's just so girly... and pink." A woman's voice said.

The bed started to sink down on my back like someone was laying in it.

"Ah, Erza this bed is amazing and it smells... so nice in here."

"Natsu quit being lazy and look to see if there's a hidden compartment in this room."

I heard no reply from this Natsu person instead I just heard snores coming from above me. The woman who I believe her name is Erza walked over to the side of my bed. When she stopped I heard a large bang and then something big fell on the floor.

"OW!! Erza tha-" *sniff, sniff*

He turned his body to where he was facing me. My eyes widen, for some reason my body began shaking, but only one thought came into my head.

_They have found me and now they are going to kill me._

"Oi!, Who are you." he asked.

"You found someone Natsu?" she asked quickly.

He turned around to face his companion.

"There someone under the bed."

The dark blue colored boots came beside to the man named Natsu. I watched as he was pulled back from his collar and waited for the woman to see me. The first thing I saw was scarlet hair. Next came a face and I thought she was beautiful. While admiring her beauty she grabbed my arm with her cold metal armor and dragged me out from under my bed. I was then pulled up so I was to stand. She then pushed me up against the wall.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The woman demanded.

"I-I live here." I said in a regular tone.

She showed a questionable look and turned back toward Natsu. He just gave a shrugged back to her.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy how long have you been in the home of a pure-blood?"

"I have been here my entire life since I was an infant." I replied

Her eyes widen at what I replied to her. Her comrade behind her also was confused on what I told them. The woman let go of me and I slid to the ground. 

"Stay here and don't move. Natsu come with me. We need to talk with Gray and see if he knows what to do."

With that, the man named Natsu and the woman named Erza left my bedroom. I was confused, they don't seem like they would hurt me but I felt a weight come off me and remembered I still had the note that I had received. Before they came back I opened the note and read what was inside.

_Lucy, the hunters have somehow figured out where I was going every month. I was attack when I was coming over to you but I had to return. I heard that a certain wizard guild is assisting the hunters. I want you to act human, I know that you are able to do this because you can breathe air and you are able eat human food. Say that you're name is Lucy Heart and not Lucy Heartfillia.You'll need to get by the hunters without them suspecting you to be a vampire. I'm going to be doing something drastic by going to the saints of the vampire kingdom. I'm going to tell them about you. I may be executed for this or I might be able to survive and be able to bring you home to the vampire kingdom, but no matter what happens do not get yourself caught. There are people out there who will do anything to capture you and try to kill you._

That was the last of the letter. The handwriting was messy but still readable. He was definitely in a hurry when he wrote this letter. I heard footsteps coming back towards my room so I put the note back into my pocket. I thought it was going to be the people who were in here earlier so I stood up, but it was a different man. This man had dark blue hair maybe it could be raven colored it was hard to see with the lighting in the room. I also noticed that he was shirtless. He took a step toward me and I stepped back not knowing what he was going to do. He noticed my movements and took a step back. He looked at me, studied me for a few moments before he did something strange. He held out his hand towards me.

I hesitantly gave him my hand. He tightened his grip and began walking out of my bedroom. His hand was cold but it was also felt warm. He was leading me out to the family room or what was the family room. The table and the small couches were smashed and broken pieces of the walls were everywhere. I only noticed one important thing though, there was a huge hole where the metal door once was. The man had pulled me through the hole in the wall; where we entered a long hallway that lead up to a staircase. The staircase was long, it took us about 5 minutes before we got to a cellar looking door. The man with raven hair opened it and it had brought bright light which and touched my bare feet.

The heat that came from the light was comforting. I let go of his hand and put it in the light. He turned around to see what I was doing. I was amazed by the light that was hitting my bare skin. It made me smile. I looked back up at the man and he had a confused look on his face.

"Come on we don't have time to waste anymore." He said coldly while grabbing my hand again and dragging me into the bright light.

It was so bright that I had to close my eyes for a little; when I opened them again I had to squint so that my eyes could adjust. All I could see was trees, real trees not the kind that were in the books my father had brought me, but real trees. I let go of the man's hand again and ran to a tree closest to me and touched it. It's bark was hard but the leaves had a strange feeling I wasn't able to describe.

"Oi, Ice Princess why did you take so long to get up here?" yelled a voice behind me.

"It's not my fault Flame Head."

"Do you want to fight me Stripper?"

"Bring it on Hot Sauce."

I turned around to see both of them throwing punches at each other. The Scarlet haired woman came running over to them and bashed both of their heads in. She glance at me when to two men fell on the ground.

"What are we going to do with her? Should we give her to the hunters?" She asked to two males on the ground.

My eyes widen but I turned around and went back to the tree to try to calm myself down.

"No, I think we should take her to master. I mean the hunters asked us to give them vampires not a human."

"Yes, I agree with you Gray but do you think the hunters will be angry with us if we didn't tell them that we found her there?"

"I don't think they will care unless she knows where the vampire kingdom is at?"

"Mmm...We should take her to the guild and question her there"

While I was looking the the tree in front of me, I felt cold metal touching my shoulder.

"You're going to come with us to our guild. Don't try to run because I'll be watching your every movements." The scarlet haired woman told me.

I nodded my head in agreement. We left the area surrounded by trees and started walking down the hill on a dirt road. I was walking behind the two males named Natsu and Gray. While the woman named Erza was walking behind me.

**~Later~**

We've been walking for hours and I'm the only one without shoes on. I felt a sharp pain go through my foot so I stopped which caused Erza to stop and raise her sword that suddenly appeared in her hand towards me. The two guys ahead of us heard the noise of her equipping her sword and turned around. I sat on the ground and pulled my foot up to me. There were rocks and dirt on my foot. One of the rocks had red on it. When I removed it my foot was bleeding/stinging. Erza came up behind me to see what I was doing and noticed my bleeding foot.

"Let's stop for 5 minutes guys. We need to wrap up your foot so it won't get infected. When we get to the guild we'll have a member heal it for you." She said looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded my head in agreement while she went to go get something to cover my foot.

"So, Luigi. Why were you in a pure-bloods home?" the man named Natsu asked me.

"My name is Lucyand as I told you before when you found me. I have been there since I was a baby. I was told by the maid that I was brought there the day after I was born which was about 16 years ago."

"So you never left that place at all." he asked

"No, this is the first time I have been outside."

"Really?" Asked the other man

I nodded my head.

"Then why aren't you going crazy all over the place looking at everything. I mean aren't you happy that you're out of that place?"

"Yes, of course I am "happy." It has been my dream to be out of there I just wasn't able to get past the metal door." I replied back to him but I still had a plain expression on.

"Then why don't you smile like you did before?"

"I was never taught how to smile. I don't how I did it, it just came out. But I do know about that emotion. I have read about all of the emotions. I have read a lot about this world and what's in it."

Erza came back with the rag and sat next to me.

"My name is Erza Scarlet by the way." She said while wrapping my foot.

"Hello Miss Scarlet."

"No, Erza is just fine." I nodded my head

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and that Hot Head over there is Natsu."

"What did you call me Stripper?" Natsu yelled at him

"There's no time to waste. We need to head back to the guild before it gets dark. I don't want to be stuck in the woods at night." Erza yelled at both of them.

"HAI!!" They both said with their arm around each other's necks.

**~Few More Hours Later~**

From where the sun was positioned in the sky it was about 6 o'clock. We have been walking non stop; well they have been walking non stop. Erza had ordered Natsu to carry me the rest of the way since I had no shoes and she didn't want to stop very often to clean up my feet.

*grumble* "Uhhhhg, Erza I'm sooooo hungry." Whined Natsu

"Natsu you know we don't have time to stop. We're running out of daylight and we still lost in this forest." Erza said with a tick mark growing on her head.

"Ahhhh buuuut Erzaaaaaaaaaa."

"No buts Natsu."

"Fine." he grumbled.

We walked in silence for a few minutes when I heard a few twigs snapping behind us. Apparently Natsu also heard the noise because he turned his body towards the sound. He put me down and stood directly in front of me so that it looked like I was hiding behind him.

"Who's there?" Natsu called out.

Erza and Gray turned around getting in their battle form.

"Look who we found boys, It appears to me that we found some Fairies." a dark figured said coming out of the shadows. Next thing I know we are surrounded by what appear to be his followers.

"You're one of the dark guilds hiding in this forest aren't you?" Erza asked

"Why yes Titania. It's such a pleasure meeting you and the all mighty Salamander." he said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked

"Why, we were just curious on why some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages be wondering in the forest?"

"That's none of your concern." she replied

"Tch, tch, tch." he made that noise while wagging his pointer finger at her.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you received a job from the Vampire Hunters to find a pure-blood that lives in this forest, and well there's a huge bounty for a pure-bloods head you know."

"I have no idea where you would get that idea?" Erza replied

"Give us the pure-blood and no one will be harmed." the man demand.

"There is no pure-blood here and even if there was we would never give them to you." Natsu said

The strange man smiled and then just started laughing

"Who is the girl then?"

I moved my head to the side to see that the man that they were talking to was pointing directly at me. He gave me his wicked smile as soon as I had made eye contact with him. I shivered as I held his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Who is the girl then?" the man asked.

I tilt my head to the side to see that the man they were talking to was pointing directly at me. He gave me a wicked smile as soon as I had made eye contact with him. My body shivered as I held his gaze.

"She is just a girl we found roaming around the forest. She was lost so we’re helping her get back to town." Erza replied with her sword pointing toward her closest enemy.

"Tch, tch, tch," he was making that noise over and over while moving his pointer finger side to side.  "It isn't nice to lie to people Miss. Titania, we know where she came from because we have been following you since you've first entered the forest. In fact we recorded everything on this lacrima." He pulled out a lacrima and a image of Gray and I coming out into the open appeared.

"And you should know that it isn't nice to spy on people." Erza replied back to him

"I wouldn’t call it spying exactly it's just a simple...observation. We had to see what we are up against." He grinned.

"Well if you can see there is no harm and there is no pure-blood here. Now let us leave, or are we going to have to get our hands dirty?"

"Yes, I can see very well and I'm very interested in why a human girl would be living in a pure-bloods home?" he smirked again.

"You said earlier that you were looking for a pure-blood and there is none here. We do not have what you want so we are allowed to leave. I wouldn’t dare to interfere with us." Erza said while lowering her sword some, turned around and started walking in the same direction we were going before.

As Erza began walking away Gray followed her. Natsu stayed in front of me until Erza called for him; he started walking but I hesitated a little and look up at the man. He was eyeing me; I turned and started quietly followed them. I was little far behind the others but when I felt a hand on my shoulder I froze.

"What makes you, a human so special to a pure-blood? One of the most wanted monsters in the world?" The man asked.

I turned to face him. "I will tell you what I told them. I know nothing about pure-bloods. I have been locked away since the day I was born. Nothing more, nothing less." I lied.

I tried to walk away again but his grip on my shoulder tightened. He glared at me, he did not like my response to him. I looked into his eyes and I was able to see my reflection. There was no mirrors down where I lived so all I knew was that I had long blonde hair and pale skin.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Natsu said while running back towards me.

He yanked off the man's arm and put me behind him. Instead of a reply the man just raised his hands in front of him with his palms facing Natsu. Natsu glared at him as he walks backwards deep into the forest where he came from. His followers soon went after him.

Natsu stayed still for a little making sure that they are gone, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Why were you talking with that man?" He asked while looking forward.

"I just answered a question he asked me."

"You shouldn't talk to people you don't know."

"So, I can't talk to you either?"

"What?" He stopped and turned around.

"You just said that I shouldn't talk to people I don't know and I do not know you."

"Well, th-that's different."

"How?" I replied

"Be-because you know my name. Remember my name is Natsu."

"NATSU! What's taking you so long?" Erza yelled farther down the pathway cutting into our conversation.

*Chsk* He made the noise proving to me that he was annoyed. He started to walk much faster to catch up with the others while still having a good hold on my wrist.

~Later~

We made it out of the forest without anymore encounters. BUt even though we never ran into anyone else I felt like someone was watching me. When I looked around I almost fell on Natsu because I wasn't watching where I was going and the stones on the ground were wobbly. Natsu still had my wrist, guiding me like I was a small child not to be trusted being left alone in a large area of people.

As we kept walking through what I believe was a town I kept smelling new aromas that were around us. I tried to stop in front of one but the strength Natsu had was overpowering. I look up into the sky to see the sun setting. It was getting late. A few more minutes and we stopped in front a large building with a giant sign that said Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?" I said questionably

"Yes, this is our guild." Erza replied to me as we were getting closer to the front doors.

Before Erza opened the door Natsu let go of my wrist, ran up to the giant doors and kicked them opened.

"OI!!! WE'RE BAAACK!!!!!!" He yelled

"Welcome back Team Natsu. How was the jo-."

The long white hair woman stopped talking as she was staring at me. She was wiping a glass clean so my guess is that she is a bartender for this guild.

"Mira is Master in?" Erza asked.

"Yes, he just came back from a meeting with the other guild masters a little bit ago. He should be doing paperwork in his office right now." She replied while still staring at me.

Natsu ran towards Mira complaining that he was dying of starvation. She giggled at him before turning around and left through the two doors behind the counter. She returned quickly with what seem like meat that was on fire. When she put it in front of Natsu. He instantly sucked in the fire into his mouth before he started devouring the meat on the plate.

Before I realized it I was standing by myself in the middle of this giant guild with tons of people laughing and drinking stuff that came out of barrels. I believe it is to be alcohol but I wasn't sure. It was strange I have never been with so many people at once. Some of the people who noticed me gave me strange looks. I walked around the guild and study the people who were laughing and drinking the weird brown substance that smelled awful.

"Lucy!" I heard my name being called from a distance.

I turned toward the direction the voice was coming from and seen that is was Erza who called my name. I started walking towards her when a man with big heavy boots stepped on my foot. I felt something that I have never felt before. My eye started to twitch. Erza walked over to me.

"You shouldn't be walking around without shoes in this guild."

I nodded to agree with her while still feeling what I thought was pain.

"Come, I know someone who can fix the pain you're feeling in your foot and heal the cut that you got earlier."

She started walking and I followed her but it hurt to walk on my foot so I started to limp. She lead me towards the bar where Natsu was sitting and talking with a petite sized girl with pigtails. She had long blue hair.

"Wendy this is Lucy. The girl I was talking about. Lucy this is our friend Wendy she will be able to heal your foot."

I looked at the petite girl, she smiled at me while I gave her a blank expression.

"Sit down so that Wendy can heal you. I'll be right back with our Master." Erza said to me.

I nodded my head and watched her walk away. Wendy jumped off her seat and I sat down as she started to heal my foot.

"That's strange." She mumbled but with a vampires hearing it was clear as day.

She looked up at me and tried to ask me something but a man with orange hair stopped next to Wendy. He was staring at me like he knew me.

"L-Layla?" I heard him whispered.

My eyes widen as I looked back to the man. Wendy turn toward him like she heard him as well. I stood up, this man knew the name of my mother. Flashbacks of seeing my mother's face came into my mind. The blood that was rolling down from her eyes, nose, and on the sides of her mouth as she smiled down at me. I didn't like this memory it gave me headaches and a queasy feeling my stomach. The man walked closer to me but I slid past him as fast as I could and walk toward the doors of the guild.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called after me

I ignored her calls and kept walking. I was so close to the front door. I put my hand on door knob. Before I was able to open the doors I felt someone grab my shoulder. I didn't know if it was the man who said my mother's name but I hoped that it wasn't him.

I tried shaking the person off my shoulder off but they just held on to my shoulder tighter. I turned to see that it was not the man but instead it was just Natsu.

"Oi, where are you going?" I just shrugged my shoulders as my reply.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I shrugged my shoulders again.

*Sigh* He made in annoyance"If you're having a problem don't be afraid to talk to us. Everyone in this guild is family and we like to help people." he said

"NATSU, GRAY, BRING LUCY UP TO MASTER'S OFFICE NOW!!!" Erza yelled from the balcony and yet no one else beside Natsu and Grey looked at her.

"Well, we can't disobey the demons orders come on. Let's go Luce." he said with a cheerful grin.

"L-Luce?" I said quietly and a little shocked

Natsu ran to the stairs while I slowly followed after him. A dull ache began to form in the back of my head. I don't understand why I get the headaches they just happen when I remember things from a long time ago. I walked up the stairs to be greeted by Erza.

"Are you alright Lucy? You don't look very well."

I just nodded my head to her. She stared at me trying to read my face but from then she gave a sigh; like everyone else she wasn’t able to read my face.

"Come, the Master wants to talk with all of us." She said while put out her arm telling me to head through the door.

I opened the door and walked into the room. There’s one chair in front of a large desk. and one large chair behind the desk. Gray and Natsu were leaning on the opposite sides of the walls. They both were glaring at each other until I stood in their way. I didn't know if I should sit down or stay standing. I heard the door close and Erza walked past me and beside the big chair behind the desk.

"Master, Lucy is here, She is the one we found on the hunters mission." Erza said kindly to the chair the was facing backwards.

"Thank you Erza." I heard the person whisper; but the thing was he sounded like an older man and his voice. I swear I have heard his voice somewhere before. I tried to think hard about it but my head began throbbing in pain.

The big chair turned facing me and a tiny old man sitting in it. When the man made eye contact with me his eyes widened. I took a few steps back from where I was standing. Everyone was confused on why I was walking away and looked back at the tiny man. A sharp pain came to my head and I heard a voice; it sounded like his voice.  I held my head in my hands because the pain was unbearable.

"Oi, Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu asked in a concerned voice.

I didn't reply to him instead I just slumped down on my knees and put my head to the ground with my hands still holding the sides.  I heard footsteps come closer to me until I heard the older man yell at them to not come near me. Next I heard a thump and a pair of footsteps walk close to me. I felt a hand on my back; I looked to one side and saw the old man was right next to me. He gave me a kind smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail daughter of Layla." He said to me before this golden circle appeared under his hand and I quickly fell asleep.

**_~16 Years ago No One's P.O.V~_ **

_ Layla just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl; but now she is laying in her own death bed. She smiled at the little fragile child that is in her arms while she takes her last breaths. _

_ Jude Heartfilia on the other hand was waiting in another room for Layla's good friend to give him news on his wife. He was pacing back and forth of their home until he heard a door open and a saw small man came out of Jude's room holding an infant in a pink blanket. _

_ "H-how's Layla? Did it work? Is she turning?" His friend looked at him with a sorrow look. _

_ "Jude my friend I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she is gone. Her body refused it." Jude fell on his knees with shock on his face _

_ "Jude, you must stay strong because of this child. She is very special and a very dangerous child. You need to keep her hidden from the vampire association as well as the humans. If anyone of them found out about her and the power that she holds inside of her it could lead to war." _

_ Tears fell from Jude's face. He wiped away the fallen tears and looked at his friend. _

_ "Makarov h-how am I supposed to hide this child without the vampire association finding out?" _

_ "I know a place that isn't far from Magnolia. If need be I can fix it, add more to it and put the child down there myself but she won't survive on her own Jude. At least not now." _

_ "I don't know if I can Makarov. I don't think I can move on without her." _

_ "My dear friend, Layla would not want you to be sad because she died she would want you to take care of your child. Jude, Layla will not be forgotten she is inside your heart and she is part of this child." _

_ Jude made a few sniffs and finally stood up. He walked over to his short friend holding his child. He slowly put out both of his arms and Makarov gladly gave him his child. Jude looked down at his child. The first thought that came to his head was Layla. The child had her hair color and chocolate brown eyes. _

_ "Well Jude what are you going to name her?" _

_ "Her-her na-name is L-Lucy. L-Layla wanted it to be Lucy if it was a girl." _

_ "Just like her grandmother's middle name?" Jude nodded his head in reply. _

**~Lucy's P.O.V Present Time~**

"Hmmmmmmm." I mumbled.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in a unfamiliar room. I was laying in a white bed with white sheets. I looked around the room. I was the only one in it. I slowly sat up remembering the last thing that happened before I ended up in this room.

"That man's voice?" I said with one of my hands on my forehead rubbing it.

I heard a door open and saw the small man from earlier walking towards my bed.

"You've had a exciting day, haven't you?"

I looked out the window that was next to my bed instead of answering his question. It was late at night probably around 10 p.m.

"Lucy, you may be con-"

"You told my father to keep me hidden from the world because you thought I was dangerous." I replied while slowly turning my expressionless face toward him.

"You have to understand child, you were a baby and had powers that no one would be able to control at that age." 

I turn away from him. I didn’t want to speak to him anymore.

"I had a talk with Wendy before I came here. She said that you were different because of how it seemed like you're foot was healing itself.

"That's because I am different. I'm the only one of my kind."

"That is very true my child but now, I think that you are old enough and strong enough to take control of the power that has been growing inside of you."

"How am I able to control something when I have no idea what it is?"

"I cannot describe it to you child for it is hard to explain. You'll know everything in time. You just have to be patient." He said to me as he got up and headed towards the door.

"You should rest some more before you leave. Since you're able to remember your memories from when you were an infant it will cause quite some pain for awhile." He said before leaving the room.

I was by myself, I looked out the window just thinking about where my father could be and the possible thought of what would happen if my secret were to get out. Would he protect me? Or would he give me up to the hunters and have me killed?

With that thought in my head I didn't want to sleep here. I don't feel comfortable here. So I got up and walked to the door. I peeked outside my door to see if he had made someone watch the door but no one was there. I walked down some steps and saw a few people were still here but none of them were Erza, Gray, or Natsu. So I stayed in the shadows and quietly ran towards the doors of the guild hall.

I was next to the doors and opened them. They made a huge creek that I'm sure that the noise got everyone's attention. I didn't turn around to see their faces I just ran out the door, but I ran into someone and fell down. I looked up to see that it was the man with orange hair holding flowers. He looked surprised to see me.

"Why are you out of the infirmary?"

I just stared back at him not giving him any kind of response.

"Come on you need to go lay back down." He said while putting his hand in front of me.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run with him staring down at me like he is, if I do he'll just stop me right away.

"You can trust me Lucy. I promise that I will won't hurt you." he said

My eyes widen at him and I slowly gave him my hand. Why would he say that to me? Is he pitying me? No, it doesn't feel like that. I feel something different something warm.

He pulled me up and walk me back into the guild. I ignored the questionable looks that I was getting from the few members left in the guild and stared at the man who was leading me toward the room I woke up in.

When we entered he let go of my hand and put the flowers on the bedside table. I walked over and sat on the bed before looking him.

"Do you want to ask me something?" he asked while staring at the stars in the sky.

"How do you know my mother's name?"

He looked at me weirdly.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I heard you. You said my mother's name when you first saw me."

"Ah, you have good hearing." He pointed towards his ears.

"That's not the point. How do you know her? If you know her then you should know what happened with her and my father."

"Shhh! We do not speak of him while we are here. Both of our heads will be served up to the Hunters if we are not careful.” He peeked outside of the door making sure no one was listening. “Yes, Lucy. I knew your mother. In a way we were like family. It's hard to explain right now."

"How were you like family. You look like you're my age?"

"Well that's where things get complicated to explain, but I was told when you would come that I would have to to give these."

He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a ring with 9 gold keys and 2 silver keys.

"What are those?" I asked

"When you need them the most you'll know what to do. Keep them safe and don't lose them."

I look at the keys when he gave them to me. Each key had a interesting design on the end, I didn't know what they meant to do but some part of me knew that they were important. I looked up to ask the man why he would give these to me but he wasn't there. I didn't hear the door open or close so I was confused on where he could have gone. I got off the bed when I heard a clunk. It sounded like metal hitting the floor.

Looking down there was another golden key with what I believe a lion's head with another strange sign on the end of it, laying on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

I sat there on the bed looking at the 10 golden keys for the rest of the night. Before I knew, it was early morning. I only noticed because the sun light came through the window and hit the keys making them shine brighter. I had no idea on why that man trusted me in keeping these keys safe. He barely even knows me and I him.  _He said that I would know how to use them when I needed them._

I don't know what he meant by that but I do have a feeling that I will need them, and I'll need them soon. The door open and I lifted my head up to see who it was. The first glimpse I saw was pink and then blue. Natsu came in with a walking feline. Before they could walk in and see the keys I quickly hid them away under the pillow.

"Natzzu! Why are we here so early?" whined the small feline while rubbing his eyes.

I looked at the small feline trying to study it for a while. So many question came into my head about this creature. I believe I have read about these kind of creatures in a mythical creature book, but it said that they haven't existed in thousands of years.

"Oi, you're awake?"

I look up toward Natsu. He had a shocked looked on his face. I looked back down at the blue feline who was just staring at me with a confused look.

"Natzzu who is this girl?" the feline ask me.

"Remember I was telling you that we found a girl in the pure-bloods home. Well that's her." Natsu said while pointing to me. The small feline nodded his head and then out of nowhere little white wings came out of his back and he flew up to me. He was at my eye level; I think he was studying me.

"Hi, I'm Happy!" he said with an excited smile on his face. I didn't reply to him; I don't know what it was but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "H-Hello" He flew closer to my face.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was something that I would never have imagine meeting before. "Are you ok? You don't look so good. Your face is a white as a ghost."

"Happy!" Natsu said to the feline in a warning tone.

"Gomen ne." The feline said to me before going back to Natsu where he sat on top of his head.

"When you're ready Erza would like to speak with you downstairs in the guild. Oh, and Mira told me that if you want some new clothes then talk go to her." He said as he was walking towards the door.

"I would like to receive new clothes...please." I asked him with a blankly stare.

"U-uh s-sure. I'll go tell Mira for you then." He left after that, after a while a woman came in with a big smile. She had white long hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello there Lucy, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira." She smiles.

"Hello." I nodded to her.

"I brought you some new clothes. I didn't know what size you were so I hope that they fit you." She said. I nodded my head while she set the clothes down next to me.

"Oh dear I forgot the boots. Well come see me down stairs when you get dress and I'll give them to you then. There isn't a lot of people in the guild so you shouldn't have any trouble walking around without shoes." she smiled.

I nodded my head again and noticed her also trying to study my face before she left.

I stood up when I heard the door shut and stripped off my clothes. I look at the new ones as I picked them up. The shirt was black short sleeved and there was a dark purple skirt. I quickly got dressed. After I grabbed the keys from under the pillow and put them in my skirt pocket. I look out the window again and saw the bright sun over the trees and heard the birds chirping. ( **A/n: It was the guild hall before Grand Magic Games.** )

I turned away from the window and left the room and went down the stairs. I saw Mirajane and Erza at the bar; they were talking with each other. Mirajane was behind the counter cleaning a glass mug. I slowly began walking over to them while looking around the guild at the same time. Mirajane noticed me. She waved and that caused Erza to look in my direction.

"Hi, Lucy. Those clothes seemed to fit perfectly on you." She said as she put the glass mug down. Erza nodded her head as agreeing to my outfit. "I'll get the boots for you. Just sit down and wait next to Erza." She said while she was walking away from us.

I quietly sat down next to Erza without looking at her.

"So, Lucy. I have been talking with master about what we should do." She said.

I looked at her questionably. I didn't understand what she was saying but I could tell my face didn't show it because she kept talking. "He told our team that you will be in our care for a while. So since you are going to be with us for quite a while we would like it if you would join Fairy Tail and be a part of Team Natsu?"

I shook my head no. "B-But I am not a wizard. How am I supposed to join a wizard guild without having powers?"

"You, don't necessarily have to have power. Kinana over there doesn't have power and yet she is a part of the guild." Erza pointed past me.

I looked over toward the lady Erza was talking about. She had purple hair and was wearing a green dress. She was holding a tray with empty glasses on it. She was smiling at the people she was talking too.

_Should I join this wizard guild? What would happen if father found out or what if he comes to get me? I will have to leave right?_

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

_I don't understand what Master is up too or how he knows her, but I can't disobey his orders._

 

**_*Flash Back*_ **

**_"Everyone stay back." Master said after Lucy fell to her knees. I watch as he walk quietly over to her. He put his hand on her back. Master gave her one of his memorable smiles as he whispers something to her. After that she fainted._ **

**_"Natsu! Take her to the infirmary. Gray I need to speak with Erza; leave us be for right now."_ **

**_All of us look at Master with a confusion before Natsu and Gray did anything. They knew Master was being serious so they didn't argue with each other. They didn't even argue about staying in the room. They just silently left with Lucy. When the door closed Master walked back to his chair and waited for me to sit in the other chair in front of him. When I sat down he began tapping his pen on his desk._ ** **_"Erza, What did you notice in the place where you found the girl?"_ **

**_"Nothing much. It was deep underground type of lair but the weird thing was once we found the metal door to it and broke through; it felt weird. I felt as if the atmosphere down there was different than above ground." I replied._ **

**_"The rooms behind that metal door was meant to hide something or someone to be more specific. You could say it was cloaking them from people using locator spells or magic detectors." He explained to me._ **

**_"Master, how do you know that?"_ **

**_"That Erza, is a story for another day; but as of right now I want you to keep an eye on Lucy. If word hasn't gotten out yet to the hunters then it will soon. When they find out about her being found in a pure-bloods home then they are surely to come for her."_ **

**_"Y-Yes, Master I'll be sure to keep an eye on her."_ **

**_"Also see if she will join Fairy Tail or more specifically Team Natsu."_ **

**_I stood up quickly "But Master, won’t we be putting her in danger by doing that? Especially since she doesn't have any powers to protect herself."_ **

**_"You'll soon see my child. She may surprise us all ." Master said as he turned his chair towards the window._ **

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

"So Lucy. What do you say about joining Team Natsu?" She was thinking; I don't know what it was though for a moment it seemed like she was worried but that soon disappeared when she looked at me.  _How strange. It seems like she is showing new emotions but when she is noticing she reverts back to the emotionless state._

"If you believe that I should join; then I will." She said while looking into my eyes.

I guess I was a little shocked. I was sure that she would have said no; but I'm glad that she didn't. I smiled at her and heard a door open and close behind the bar. I look toward Mira who was holding two black boots that are for her. She held them out for her to take. Lucy slowly put her hands out and grabbed the boots from Mira while whispering thank you to her. Mira smiled at her was about ready to go back into the back room; before I stopped her.

"Mira, before you leave Lucy would like to join the Guild." Mira looked at Lucy excitedly as she was putting on her new boots. Then she bend down behind the counter to get the guild mark stamp. When she stood back up she had it in her hands ready to stamp Lucy.

 

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

"So Lucy where would you like to have your guild mark? And what color?" Mirajane asked me.

_Where would I have it?_ I looked around the guild for a little bit seeing if I could get some ideas. A lot of people have theirs hidden or on their shoulders.But I want mine to be easily seen other then on the shoulder. I looked down at my body and found the perfect spot to put it. Now for a color, I looked up and saw Natsu walking towards our direction. _That's it._ I look toward Mirajane and look into her eyes. "I would like to have my guild mark Pink on my right hand. If that's okay?"

Mirajane smile widely and told me that it was a perfect place for my guild mark. When she put the stamp on my hand I didn't know what to expect. It felt warm and nice; it reminded me of when I first put my hand in the sunlight. The warmth of my hand was overwhelming and I felt it going through my whole body. I felt my lips moving like they did before. I looked back up at Mirajane and seen her eyes go wide for a few seconds and then she smile back at me while she said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy."

 

**~Natsu's P.O.V~**

Me and Ice Princess were walking around the guild to find the "Demon Woman." We are suppose to have a meeting about something the old man told her. I saw her over by the bar near Lucy and Mira. They were talking about something, I wasn't close enough to hear then as members began to come into the guild. I took some more steps closer and all I was able to get was the Lucy saying.

"If you believe that I should join; then I will."

What does she mean? What is she joining? I walked up to them as Mira put the guild stamp on her hand. I stopped walking when she looked back up and smiled at Mira. She smiled? I don't know what it was but I wasn't able to look away from her smile. It made her seem brighter. Right? I don't know how someone can seem brighter but she looks brighter.

"Oi, Natsu, Gray, come over here!" Erza yelled to us. I snapped out of staring at Lucy and went straight to Erza. Stripper soon came up after, but he came with a uninvited guessed. Who was attached to his arm.

"Gray-sama!!!!" She kept saying with hearts in her eyes until he stopped moving. She was looking, no she was glaring at someone, I look to where she was glaring at and saw Lucy looking back at her. Juvia kept glaring at her and then started whispering

"Love-Rival" and squeezed Strippers arm tighter.

"Juvia, we are having a private meeting with Team Natsu. Now go so we can have a talk." Erza asked her nicely

"I-if, Juvia goes then Juvia's Love-Rival comes with Juvia." Juvia said while hugging Strippers arm tighter and pointing to Lucy.

"Juvia just leave m-"

"Juvia our meeting has to do with her not you. Now leave, I think Gajeel has a job for the both of you to go on." Erza said with a stern voice.

"Gray-sama!!!" Juvia screamed as she let go. Juvia had tears streaming down her face as she kept screaming "Gray-sama" throughout the guild.

"Now, I have some news. Lucy has decided to join the guild and to join Team Natsu." I was shocked; but I don't what it was I also felt excited to have her on the team.

"Welcome to the team **Lushee**!" I said with a wide grin.

"My name is Lucy not **Lushee.** " She said back to me

I looked back at her and seeing no emotion coming from her. The smile she gave a few minutes ago seemed to have disappeared like it was erased.

 

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

Natsu stared at me for a while before he slouch over and put his lip together in a weird way. "Natsu stop pouting. Since Lucy has joined our group she will be able to join us on some jobs." Erza said. She turned towards me with a smile.

"Lucy would you like to choose the job?"

"U-uh s-sure." I got up and left the table and went to a board with papers on it with numbers and dollars signs. As I was looking for a job I used my hearing to focus on what Erza and the others are talking about.

**_"Why did Gramps allow someone to join our team without powers?"_ ** **Gray said.**

**_"Master did not give me any specific reason as to why but all he wants us to do is keep her safe from the hunters. He believes that they will come for her in a few days so he wanted us to not be here when they come."_ **Erza explained

_So he is trying to protect me. They all are trying to protect me. Why do they want to go so far for me?_ I saw a job titled **Medical Herb**. It was saying that the requester who sent out for this needed a certain plant because it was suppose to help them from illness. The plant is in the Magnolia's forest area; but deep within it. Below it showed a picture of what it should look like. I decided to pick this job because it seem fairly easy for a huge amount of money the requester wanted it for. I took it off the board and walked back to the table where everyone was at. Natsu was the first to notice me so he got up quickly and ran to me.

"What kind of job did you get Luce?"

"My name is Lucy and it involves finding a medical herb." I said to him but he just took the paper and walked over to the table to then have Erza steal it from him.

"Hey!!!"

"A medical herb?" Erza asked while analyzing the paper and ignoring Natsu's call.

"Whose it from?" Gray asked.

"It doesn't say. All it give us is a location for us to meet after we have found the the herb." she said

"I wanted to do a harder job." Natsu pouted while his chin was leaning on a table.

"Natsu this is a appropriate job since it's Lucy's first time moving around the town and the forest." Erza said.

"Oooh ya! Luce lets give you a tour to a restaurant I like to eat at all the time!."

" Why would she want to see that Coal for brains?"

"Who wouldn't want to see the food places Ice Princess."

"Everyone except you. Flame brain."

"What did you call me?" Natsu said while pushing his forehead against Gray's.

I was just stared at them. Why doesn't it hurt them when they push against each other foreheads. I watch them for a little until a dark shadow with red eyes started to appear next to them.

"Do I hear fighting?"

I realized as did Natsu and Gray that it was Erza standing next to them. The boys froze on spot before the put on huge smiles that seemed different then when I smiled. Then they put their arms around each others shoulders.

"Wh-what are you talking about Erza there's no fighting here. We were just messing around that's all." Gray said

Erza stared at them both for a while before she gave them a smile. "Good now let’s go. If we wait too long before we leave it will get dark." Erza said.

"Hai!" Natsu and Gray said. They got up and started walking towards the door; Natsu turned towards me and smiled.

"Come on Luce you are a part of the team." he said

I got up and walked to him while giving a small smile. It has been easier for me to smile when I feel that warm feeling inside. Fairy Tail is changing me; but I don't know if it's a good change or not.

 

**~Later~**

We have been walking through the forest for a while now, Erza was looking down at the map she had and Gray was just looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head. I didn't know what Natsu and Happy were doing because they were behind me but at one point I used my hearing and heard them snickering about something. I stopped walking. I closed my eyes, I was smelling something wonderful. It smelled different then what the flowers smelled like in town. I didn't know what it was that was giving off this scent but there was a lot of it from how strong the scent was. Natsu and Happy walked past me without even noticing me; they were still whispering to each other and snickering about something. I didn't say anything to everyone because the scent had a type of latched on to me and I had to find it. I turned towards the scent and began walking to it. At that moment everything around me seemed to have disappeared. It felt like I was walking on nothing and nothing was around me. All there was; was me and this amazing smell.

 

**~Natsu's P.O.V.~**

As we were walking along the path Erza was leading us down me and Happy have gotten bored so we decided to make each other laugh by saying what kind of food everyone would be if they got turned into food. We were having fun until I heard twigs breaking behind us. I stop and turn around in my fighting stance. I relaxed once I saw that it was just Luce. She was standing still with her eyes close.

"Luce?"

She didn't respond to me. Her eyes were still closed too. I turn around to only see Erza and Ice pee still walking. "Oi, Erza! Somethings wrong with Luce." I yell up to her. Ice Pee and Erza turned around and look behind me. I turn again to see that she started walking through the low branches.

"Luce!" I yelled up and started to run up to her. Erza and Gray caught up with me. We were trying our hardest to catch up with her but the branches kept getting lower and closer together.

"Luce, where are you going?" Still no answer from her. I walked a little faster and reached for her wrist. When I pulled her back and stood in front of her.

"Luce, Luce, Lucy!" Her eyes were dull and and she was still not responding to me. "Luce, come on! What's wrong with you?" I said while shaking her a little

 

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

It felt like I have been following this scent blindly for hours. Then all of a sudden it seemed like the world around me was shaking. I can't figure out why everything is shaking.

_"uce!"_

_What? Who was that? Hello?_

_"Uce, Luce, Lucy!"_

_I-is that Natsu?_

_"N-Natsu where are you?"_

The world that I have been in seemed to shake more and more. I wasn't able to stand up anymore. I don't know where I am at or where Natsu and everyone else is at, but the shaking seemed to shake harder with every passing minute until it was so hard that the world was starting to crack. All I heard was the crackling of the my breaking world. Nothing else but *crack* and the cracks were starting to appear and connect together. After little by little tiny pieces of the world I was in started falling. It wasn't long after that when I was engulfed into a blinding light.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

When I opened my eyes everything was bright but there was this blurry thing in this bright light. I blinked a few times before my eyes were able to focus. The blurry thing turned into Natsu. I looked around and saw that I was lying on the ground. I look back up to see Erza crouched next to me. "Wh-what happened?" my voice sounded a little rough.

"What's the last thing that you remember Lucy?" Erza asked me while touching my head and looking around me for something. I thought real hard about it though. Everything seemed to be a little fuzzy.

"I-I was following you and Gray and, .and trying to figure out why Natsu and Happy were snickering and walking slow behind everyone."

"You were able to hear us?" Natsu asked me. I shook my head no and shut my eyes again trying to remember but also trying to get my eyes to fully focus. "I heard you guys murmuring stuff and then snickering but that's all."

Gray walked over to us. "Lucy, are you ok?" I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths before sitting up.

"Be careful." Erza said. I slowly stood up with the help of Erza and look at my surroundings. It doesn't look like the path we were taking earlier. This one had more tree branches and leaves everywhere. "Where are we?"

"That's a good question because it is not on the map that we have." Erza replied to me. "Something must have happened. I don't know what it was though; but it caused you to be lead here for some reason. You ignored Natsu's calls and kept walking in that direction." Erza said while pointing to the right.

I thought for a while, I don't understand why I would lose consciousness like that. Something doesn't feel right but for some reason I really want to go towards the direction where Erza was pointing at. I looked back at the group to get a gust of wind in my face.

"I believe we should go that way." I said while my hand pointing behind me. Everyone had a worried look on what I said but I couldn't wait for them to decide so before they said anything I started walking away from them. "Lucy wait. You don't know what’s over there." Erza called out to me. I started walking faster. I could hear their footsteps following me. It wasn't long until I smelled something wonderful and I stopped. Everyone else had caught up to me and asked me if I was sure that I was ok. But I just ignored them and looked at what was in front of me. It was this open field with some kind of purplish plant growing. It was these plants that are giving off the most amazing smell. I walk forward into the field and the others looked and saw what I had found. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"I think Lucy found the herb we were looking for." Erza said while looking at the drawn picture on the paper.

"Good job Luce!! We're almost done with your first job!" Natsu said and then gave me a strong pat on the back. When he hit my back I wasn't able to stay stable so I fell into the field of herbs. The strangest thing happened though, I began to feel pain all over my body. It felt like my skin was burning but it only showed as red spots on my skin; and from where I could see it was just on my arms. I was clouded in my thoughts on to why my body was hurting and just liking the scent the herb was giving off. I looked up and seen that Gray had came behind me. He took a glance at my arms then back into my eyes.

"Oi! Are you ok? What’s wrong with you?" I looked back down at my arms and seen that they were really red and the pain had gotten worse. I tried my best not to say anything but I'm guessing that as soon as Gray grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the field that he knew something was wrong. "Erza! Somethings wrong. Come over here." Gray asked. Erza came over and took my arm and for some reason put her hand on my face and looked at it for a while. When her metal arm touched my skin it felt nice to feel something cool.

"I haven’t seen anything like this but the red spots remind me of a type of allergic reaction.” She replied to him. 

"Maybe it's because of how she hasn't been outside I me--" Gray started I tuned them out and turned my head back to the field. Natsu and Happy were there picking a few of them. I wanted to go back so I took a step towards the field when Erza grabbed my hand. "Lucy I don't think that it's okay for your health if you go back in there. So just let Natsu and Happy get the herb and then we'll leave."

I looked at Erza and her facial expression showed that she was serious. When I looked back at the field and watched as Happy was flying back over with the herbs in his paws and Natsu running after him. He stopped in front of me with his head bent sideways.

"Why is Luce all red?" Natsu questioned. Happy hovered in front of my face to see what Natsu was asking about until Erza yelled at him. "Happy get those herbs away from Lucy. Now!" He jumped when Erza yelled at him and flew over by her. She look at Natsu and Happy. "It has come to our attention that Lucy might be allergic to that herb so try not to go near her while carrying them Happy. Do you think you are able to put all of them in you sack?" Erza asked him

"Aye sir!" He exclaimed happily. I watch as Happy landed on his feet and untied his sack from his neck. When he removed it I noticed that he also had a mark like mine but his was green and on his back.

"Come on Lucy I believe that there was a stream nearby we need to wash the red spot before it starts to get worse." I nodded my head and slowly followed Erza. She was correct on where the stream was at because it didn't take us very long before I heard running water in the distance. I look down at the water and finally saw my reflection being distorted. I now understand why Erza looked at my face. The red spots covered my exposed skin. "Here Lucy. Try not to rub on your skin to hard or it may get worse." Erza said while handing me a wash rag.

While I was putting water on the red spots I noticed that they started to go away and my skin was returning to it's normal pale color. Erza walked off to where the boys were and started whispering to them. It seemed like it was serious discussion until I noticed Gray looked at me. This had caused another weird feeling to appear. It felt like I wanted to know what they were talking about but I shouldn't listen in on their conversations. Even with this feeling I decided that it wouldn't hurt to use some of my vampire abilities so I decided to listen in.

**_"What’s the problem if she's allergic to this herb."_ **

**_"Because Natsu don't you recognize it from our mission we took yesterday?"_ **

**_"uhhhhh-"_ **

**_"I swear you're head is filled with coals Flame brain."_ **

**_"Do you want to fight Ice Pee?!"_ **

**_"This is serious! Now knock it off before she hears you two fighting. Natsu this plant isn't a healing herb it is used for something else. This herb is called Vervaine. It is used to trap a vampire."_ **

**_"Sooo?"_ **

**_"So that is what the vampire hunter's used when he got the vampire maid and left?" Gray said._ **

**_"Yes, I have heard rumors about the herb it is said that it gives off a smell-_ **

**_"But it doesn't smell like anything though."_ **

*Bam*

I looked at them and seen that Natsu's face was in the ground and Erza gave me a reassuring smile. I turned back around and started to wipe my face off with the cool rag and listened to them again.

**_"Natsu, you idiot don't interrupt me. It is said that it gives off this smell that only vampires can smell. Once they get a whiff of it they cannot resist going to it. The vampire hunters uses the vervaine in most of their traps."_ **

**_"So the requester lied to us on what it was about. Why?"_ **

**_"I don't know Gray. But we need to keep our eyes open because it's dangerous that we have it. Especially since Lucy is around."_ **

**_"Don't you think that it's strange that she is allergic to the vervain though." Gray asked._ **

**_"It is strange but it isn't uncommon. At least I don't think it is. I believe that Juvia is also allergic to it as well."_ **

**_"How do you know that?"_ **

**_"I had overheard Gajeel talking to her about her being reckless around it when they came back from one of their_ ** **jobs."**

I looked up and dropped the rag on the ground.  _ There's another person who is allergic to the vampire herb?  _ I stared into the water. What does this mean? It could mean nothing. I guess it could happen but from what I have read about vampire history. Vervaine is used to harm us yes but it also can be a part of a protection spell.

"How are you doing Lucy?" I turned around to see Erza right behind me. Gray and Natsu were once again pressed against each others foreheads calling each other names. I was just confused on the the new information I had learned so instead of speaking, I just gave a small nod.

"Good, you look much better as well." The look Erza gave me seemed different when I had the red marks on me. Her eyes showed something that I think I had read about but I'm not sure that it's the same feeling I have not felt it before. she seemed less tense and more happy about the fact that I am ok. I think was word is more relaxed.

"Come with me Lucy, let’s get the boys and start heading back before it gets dark. We don't want to be out in the forest at night."

"What is wrong with us being out at night? Erza's body began to tense again and she gave me a hard look.

"There are creatures who roam in the night. Creatures who wouldn't care to snap our necks if it means that they will get food."

"Oh..."

_ She's talking about the regular vampires. I wonder what they are like? The only regular vampire I knew besides father was the maid who took care of me but she didn't do anything except say hello and stand/sit in silence in the same room until I was done eating or doing my school activities. _

Erza and I met back up with the guys and started walking again; she took out her map once more and tried to find the fastest way back to the guild. She was leading the group again but after awhile she look up at the sky. She gave a big sigh before stopping. "Happy, fly above the tree line and see if you can see the town."

"Aye, sir!" I watch as Happy flew up into the sky and look around. He came back down and had a frown. "Erza, we are nowhere near the town. I can't see it from any direction."

"Tch. Well we should stop here and make camp. It's going to be dark soon and we don't want to get separated. Gray and I will go out and look for some food. Natsu break off some sticks from the tree there and start the fire." Erza turned towards me. "Lucy, you need to stay with Natsu and Happy. Okay. Don't go wandering off again. I don't want you risking your life."

"I understand."

"Good, now let’s go Gray we shouldn't wait much longer." He nodded to Erza and then they both left. I turned around to see that Natsu and Happy started to get some of the sticks for the campfire. So all I did was stand there doing nothing. I closed my eyes to just listen to the noises around me. It was quiet except for the noises Natsu and Happy were making.

"Oi, Luce! What are you doing?" I opened my eyes only to be face to face with Natsu. He had a quizzical look on while he was staring at me.

"Nothing, just listening to the sounds around us."

"Huh, why would you do that?" I just shrugged my shoulders to him.

"You're one weird girl Luce." Natsu said.

"Weird? How am I weird. If I remember correctly the word weird means unearthly or uncanny." I watch as Natsu broke into fits of laughter while Happy said.

"Lushee is unearthly!" Which caused him and Natsu to fall to the ground and roll. I was confused by their behavior. None of it made sense to me. How can I be weird? I read up on all the things people do and father even taught me my manners. So it isn't connecting to me. With all the thoughts in my head I walked to the nearest tree and sat down. I brought my knees up to my chest and just tried to replay the moment that just happen wondering if I misread something. When I was thinking I didn't even notice Natsu and Happy had stop their laughing.

"Natzu, I think we made Lushee sad." Happy whispered to him. I looked up at them and they both had the look of concern on their faces. Another thing that I have read about but haven't experienced just yet.

"H-Hey Luce; look I'm sorry for making you upset by saying your weird." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sad? ...How do you feel when you are sad?"

"What?" He looked like I was crazy for saying this. "Why would you ask that?

"I don’t believe that I have felt that emotion called sad. So I was just wondering."

"Oh, well, um... I guess, It's like...ummm. When-

"When someone takes your fish and won't give it back to you!"

"...But I don't have fish so why would I feel sad?"

"It's not like that. It's hard to explain." Natsu said.

"Hmm...How about you tell me when you have felt sad then." He jumped a little when I asked this. He looked away from me and looked up at the darkening sky.

"When I was sad, I felt like the world was turning on me. I had lost someone very important to me. My chest felt like it was going to burst for how much pain I was feeling.

"Who was this person?"

"It actually was two people. The first time was when I was little, he raised me. Then one day he disappeared leaving no trace of where he went. I have been searching for him since then. The second time was years later, after I joined Fairy Tail. She helped me take care of Happy when he was first born. Then one day when she took a job with her family and there was an accident and she died." I look at Natsu while he looked down at the frowning Happy. I felt like I shouldn't had asked a question like that.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I have made you unhappy from my question." He looked at me and gave me his usual toothy grin saying that it's fine, but it was somehow off. He got up and started to wipe the dirt off his pants.

"Come on Happy lets go over there to get some more sticks." He looked at me. "We will be a little far away but not far enough to where I wont be able to hear anything. So if something is wrong just call out my name and I'll be here for you." I didn't do anything but nod to him. I believe that he needed to get his mind off of the sad things he was thinking about. So I watch him walk off with Happy on his shoulder. I was all by myself now just sitting against the stump of the tree. I heard footsteps coming in the direct to my right. I thought it was Erza and Gray coming back.

I stood up waiting for them to come out from the trees to greet them. Instead of seeing Erza's red hair walking through the trees I saw bright white hair. A man stepped out from the trees. Before I could ask where he came from I was being pinned to the tree. He was holding me by the neck and was squeezing it. I was choking, I tried to grab his hand and pull it away but it wouldn't work. His hand felt like ice and wouldn't move at all..

"Na, Na, Nat-" I tried saying his name.

"You! How is that you smell like our King?" His grip tightened around my neck. Black spots started to appear in the corners of my eyesight and I felt really weak. I wasn't able to pull his hand away so I did what I could do. I closed my eyes and leaned forward a little bit. He loosened his grip around my neck but he didn't let me go. He lowered me down, my legs hit the ground. Something told me that it was the right time to act. So I opened my eyes and saw his forearm in front of my face. Without him noticing I kicked my legs off the group and bit his forearm. As I bit down on his icy skin it felt like my teeth moved. I bit down harder and I felt some liquid come out of his arm. He let go of me at the same time as I let go of his arm. I dropped on the ground and the man backed away a few steps. I was coughing really hard trying to get the air into my lungs again when the man started yelling at me.

"You brat! How the hell did you spill my blood?”  I took a glance at him and he froze. He had a puzzled expression. "What are you?" He stared at me confused." How is that you have the heartbeat of a human yet the bloody eyes of a vampire?"

_ What? What is he talking about? My eye's?  _ Everything was happening so fast that I wasn't able to think. My coughing became heavy breathing. The man didn't like the fact that I stayed silent so he started walking towards me. I tried to get up but as soon as I started standing I fell down from dizziness. He laughed at my poor attempt to run away. He walked behind me and picked me up by my shirt and lifted me up so his mouth was next to my ear

"Answer me girl!"

"N-Na, NATSUUUU!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Next thing I know I'm rolling through the air. I hit the tree with my back and slid down it. I lay on my side, I felt like I was going to pass out, but I can't who knows what he'll do to me if I pass out now.

I slowly pulled my hands closer to my chest for this feeling I have now is horrible. I cannot do anything to protect myself. This feeling is making me shake and it seems to get worse as his footsteps get closer to me.

"You wretched girl! All I want from you was just a simple answer!" He started kicking my side. The pain that I felt from hitting the tree was nothing to what I'm feeling now. The man uses his foot to turn my body so that I was looking up at him.  "Are you going to tell me or do I have to kill you right now?" I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even think of anything except.  _ Where are you Natsu?  _ "Times up for you girl." Said the man. He looked down at me and gave me a smile. He showed me his teeth and I thought I saw fangs but I can't trust my eye sight right now. His eyes also looked like they change. Now his eyes were blood red.

"Va-vampire?" I whispered.

"Hahahaha, You just noticed? Well aren't you a stupid girl." The man had a bigger smile now. I watched as he lifted his foot and position it above my face. I close my eyes and waited for him to do it, but I heard it. No, I heard him, I opened my eyes and saw that he had also heard him and was facing towards that direction where the scream was coming from.

"LUUUUCCCYYYYYY!!!" Natsu screamed for me.


End file.
